Megumi-san's Love Potion
by jo-chan
Summary: A sequel to Sanosuke's Seduction Lessons 101. Megumi has plans of joining the "grand scheme" after Sano's lessons backfired. So how far woll she go to succeed? Who is the better schemer of the two?


Megumi-san's Love Potion

Megumi-san's Love Potion

By: jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm a good kid, please don't sue!

Author's Notes: This is just a follow up from my fic "Sanosuke's Seduction..." This time, its Megumi's turn to meddle even during childbirth. Can you guess who's more successful of the two meddlers? Kinda lemony here, but nevertheless, on with the story. This is more poignant and gives more emphasis in the emotions.

*******************************************************************

Megumi: (with fox ears) Ohohohoho! I knew my darling Sanouke wouldn't be able to finish the mission. Let's admit he did come close though. Aoshi and Kenshin walked around like zombies for two months but ran like the devil whenever Tanuki-chan and Misao-chan were close. 

Sano: (looking digruntled but still chewing on that ever present fishbone) Che! Those guys don't know a good thing when they see one. I'm telling you fox, those men were completely dazed by amateur seduction.

Megumi: Well, let's begin with prospect number one, my beloved Ken-san.

Sano: (throwing down his bone and yelping angrily) Beloved?

Megumi: (sighing) Just a term roosterhead, but anyway, Ken-san.

We thought that Kaoru's play for him in the last fic would suffice but Ken-san is painfully shy! The morning after well read on with the flashbacks...

~ flashback ~

Kenshin was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Kaoru walked in. She smiled devilishly and walking softly, she hugged him from behind, giving him a soft kiss on the nape. She was surprised when Kenshin jumped so high at the slight caress that she dropped her arms. Still not turning around, he mumbled something like, "Ohayo Kaoru-dono." Kaoru looked startled at the shyness in Kenshin, why, he kissed her so passionately yesterday she couldn't believe that they were right back where they started! Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin turned around slowly and her hopes crashed when she saw his trademark gentle ruruoni smile and when he said, "Gomen Kaoru-dono de gozaru." 

She bent her head and when Kenshin laid a hand on her shoulder worriedly, Kaoru's temper broke. She grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder sending him crashing into the wall, as she yelled, "KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Huffing, she gave him one last furious look and for a good measure whapped him with her shinai. Two huge lumps swelled in the poor ruruoni's head even as Kaoru stalked angrily away. 

~ end of flashback ~

Sano: Well, I sympathize with Kenshin then, shimatta! Jo-chan is really scary when she gets angry!

Megumi: (tossing her hair indignantly) He deserves it! Tanuki was just too devastated by his indifference. It takes a lot of guts for a woman to seduce a man and then have him ignore her! If that was me, I would have drugged poor Ken-san until he was my lap puppy! (fox ears twitching) Ohohoho!

Sano: Che, cool it fox! What about Icicle? Misao was pretty angry too, until now, she's steaming at Aoshi's insensitiveness! 

Megumi: (stroking her hair while thinking) Maa, maa. Aoshi Shinomori is a beautiful man! He is terribly uncommunicative and so unlike our genki ninja girl. (whipping out an earthen flask with a stopper) Ohohoho! I just have the thing to perk him up! (her fox ears were sticking up as she laughed)

Sano: Chikusho Kitsune, onegai, stop teasing, we're on a mission to help Tanuki and weasel right? Okay folks let's take a peek at Misao's morning after.

~ flashback ~

It was early morning in Aoiya. Very peaceful, tranquil and finally silent after Jiya's drunken concert. Misao woke up early, feeling energetic and optimistic since LAST NIGHT. She got out of bed, braided her hair and pulled on her omnitsu uniform. She crept out of her room and went to the temple. She knew that Aoshi must be doing some big-time meditation just to atone for last night. Hmm, maybe he'd kiss her later. 

He was sitting in a lotus position, instead of relaxed, his body was rather stiff and rigid. Misao crept closer, wanting to invite him to breakfast. But before she can come within a mile of him, Aoshi's voice cut her approach short. "Stop Misao. I'm meditating. Can you just leave me alone?"

Misao looked in bewilderment at Aoshi. His flat, emotionless voice was back. He slowly turned and as Misao feared, his blank face was back too. "Sumenasai Misao. Forget about last night." And with that he turned, clearly shunning the sight of Misao.

Tears pricked her eyes. How can he just push her away again? "Aoshi-sama no baka" she whispered as she bent her head. "Aoshi-sama no baka!" she screamed as nine kunais rained on Aoshi, courtesy of Misao. Pinned against the temple's tatami, Aoshi watched helplessly as Misao ran out. 

~ end of flashback ~

Tears were flooding down Sano's eyes and occasionally he would sniffle. Megumi handed him a kleenex as she shook her head at her husband.

Megumi: That was so sad. But anyway, the purpose of this fic is to get to the objective, not like my darling Sanosuke's feeble attempts at matchmaking. 

Sano: (still clutching the tissue) Che fox, those two are so darn stubborn-headed it would take a million years for them to let go of their guilt and take a chance in living.

Megumi: (whipping out a small velvet pouch) Ohohoho! Let's try something else for a change my dear. This time, we do it my way. (fox ears sticking up)

Sano: (grumbling) We always do it her way. Don't believe her readers.

*******************************************************************

Everybody was there in the Akebeko obviously anticipating Megumi's upcoming childbirth. Every now and then, Yahiko would tease her about looking like a duck because she waddles would bring another name-calling session with Sano and Megumi. 

Everybody was clearly having the time of their lives...except of course, the two couples. Misao and Kaoru were eating furiously, much to Tae's dismay. Well, Kenshin was smiling...you know that regular, polite ruruoni smile. It infuriates Kaoru and it took everything in her not to bust the daylights off Kenshin. 

Aoshi was still Aoshi, still as silent and calm as a tomb. Misao would look at him every now and then and a huge vein would start pounding in her head. Her chopsticks would break and angrily she'd demand more. 

Suddenly, in a voice they'd never heard on Megumi before...

Megumi: (sounding weak and bewildered before looking down) Oh dear. My water bag broke.

Sano: (turning pale and half-rising out of his chair) NANI? Fox, this isn't time to play more of your games!

Kaoru and Misao hugged each other excitedly, Kenshin looked green, Yahiko looked blue. Aoshi looked... well, like a meditating Aoshi and he actually was right now. Jiya was cackling madly about the unpredictability of females. Okon and Omasu were daydreaming about being pregnant with Hiko's baby that only made Kenshin look greener. Ayame and Suzume were clapping their hands together while chanting.

Ayame & Suzume: (clapping) broke! Broke!

Megumi: (angrily) Sano! Don't you just stand there and look at me! Take me to Dr. Genzai! 

Sano: (quickly rising to his feet and scampering about) Hai! 

Before Sano swept Megumi in his arms, she called out to Kaoru and Misao.

Megumi: Kaoru, Misao-chan, I want you to be with me during childbirth. I want you to be prepared when your time comes.

Misao & Kaoru: (looking excited) Yatta! Sano! Let's go help Megumi-san right now!

At Megumi's statement, Kenshin turned greener and looked like he was about to faint. Aoshi looked startled and looked a tad pale as he looked from Misao to Megumi, his knees shaking a bit. When Sano swept out of Akebeko the females dogging his heels, Kenshin and Aoshi looked heavenward as they both muttered.

Kenshin & Aoshi: Kami-sama onegai!

*******************************************************************

At the room where Dr. Genzai had ushered Megumi, he was giving last minute advice to Sano, Kaoru and Misao who will be attending in the birth. 

Dr. Genzai: All right, I expect you to be helpers not obstructions as we help Megumi-sensei give birth. No fainting, no cursing, no panicking and turning queasy at the sight of blood. Childbirth is pretty messy but you can never eat an egg without breaking shells and all that.

Sano: (looking pale) Blood?

His knees almost buckled and Megumi caught his ear, twisting it until he came out of it.

Sano: Itai!

Megumi: (taking shallow breaths as she fought to suppress the pain of her contractions) Baka! Don't fold up on me now! We did this together and you're going to stick with me until I finish!

Sano: (moving to stand at her head and taking her hand) All right fox, I'll be with you, just don't bite all right?

Megumi: (laughing even as she winced when another contraction hit) Even when its really painful anata?

Sano: (sighing as he bent his head closer to hers) Hai. Do as you wish koishi. Just make sure our kid has his okaasan's hair and his otouchan's looks.

In the course of 8 hours of labor, Megumi was alternately screaming and cursing Sano. Sano looked alternately pale to green. Kaoru and Misao both looked horrified at the painful ordeal. 

Megumi: (gasping and panting) I don't know why I've ever let you talk me into this! This is your fault you wisecrack roosterhead!

Sano: Gomen fox, if I remember correctly, it was you who talked yourself into this situation! Just be patient and quit biting my head off. We'll make it just fine.

Megumi: Easy for you to say Sagara, it isn't you in labor! 

After 3 more hours of intense labor, Megumi finally delivered a baby girl into Dr. Genzai's waiting hands. Megumi collapsed, Sano collapsed, Misao and Kaoru were holding hands saying it was such a spiritual experience!

After bathing the baby, Dr. Genzai gave it to Misao. Misao cradled the baby gently, wonder clearly written in her eyes. 

Misao: Megumi-san, she is so beautiful. She looks like you! Only she has Sano's brown hair!

Kaoru: Hai Megumi-san, her hair's beginning to stick up too!

Laughing, Megumi took the baby and fed her, softly stroking the downy head. Sano hovered above them and anxiously would touch the baby's eyes and tiny nose.

Sano: Can we call her Ruriko fox? She looks like an adorable little Ruri.

Megumi: Aa. ( she then turned to look at Misao and Kaoru speculatively) Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan, when you go out later, can you try project the image of wistful happiness? Kaoru, I want you to cry and turn away from Ken-san when he asks you how I am. Misao-chan, I want you to go out, holding Ruriko and show him to Aoshi-san. I bet those images would be a nice wake-up call for those two. And tonight, expect the unexpected.

With baffled expressions on their faces, Kaoru and Misao nonetheless did as Megumi asked, not having any idea how strong the impact would be.

*******************************************************************

Misao came out of the delivery room, holding baby Ruriko in her arms with the same expression of wonder in her face. She excitedly showed the baby to the rest who were anxiously waiting for a word on Megumi's condition. 

Kaoru was the first to speak and when she did, it was in a very emotional voice.

Kaoru: Minna-san, Megumi-san's baby is a girl, she is very beautiful. Megumi is fine by the way she and Sano are sharing a quiet moment together.

At that, everybody's faces broke into smiles as they clustered around the newborn, exclaiming that it was a good thing the kid didn't take after Sanosuke. Kaoru quietly went out of the room and headed for the small back garden. With a worried look in his eyes, Kenshin followed her shortly. 

Aoshi however was staring at Misao. The way she held the baby with proud, sparkling ocean eyes brought a sharp pain in his heart. He remembered the time when he was holding Misao himself and now, here she was, holding a man's child. He felt like he was suddenly seeing her for the first time. 

Misao caught his eyes staring and when he didn't break away from her gaze, she smiled warmly at him. She called out to him amidst the well-wishers.

Misao: Aoshi-sama, Megumi-san wants to speak to you and the rest of the men later. Can you please tell the others?

Aoshi only nodded and turned away haunted by the image of Misao carrying a child. But not Sagara's child. His.

*******************************************************************

Kenshin followed Kaoru out and paused when he saw her look up the heavens, moonlight bathing her beautiful face in silvery beams. He kept silent for a while and he was surprised when Kaoru called out to him.

Kaoru: Kenshin?

Kenshin: Hai, Kaoru-dono. Was sessha interrupting your privacy? You look a little troubled.

Kaoru: Iie Kenshin. ( turned and looked at him with sad eyes) I was just thinking it was nice having a baby to hold and take care of. I never realized that I might never--

At that, she broke off and ran to her room. Kenshin was left in the moonlight; his heart and mind in turmoil. 

*******************************************************************

Kenshin and Aoshi went in together, both obviously reluctant to greet Megumi. Despite the long labor, Megumi who sat up in her futon looked as beautiful as ever. Sano was playing with Ruriko and Megumi extracted a pouch from under her pillow. The men looked at her quizzically.

Megumi: All right, I want the both of you to drink a tablet of this. Give this to the other men. It's a vitamin. I don't want you getting colds that would contaminate my angel. I want you to drink this before you go to sleep. Daijoubo? 

Kenshin: (taking the velvet pouch with a smile) Aa. Should we give two of these to Okina Megumi-dono? He is older and may need more medicine.

Megumi: (thinking deeply) Oh, iie. Ken-san, I don't think you should give that to Okina.

Aoshi: Why? If the others would drink it, why shouldn't he?

Megumi: (giving Aoshi a very disgruntled look) Maa, maa. Hai, you should give one to Jiya too. (sighing loudly) Demo, just one all right?

Aoshi and Kenshin nodded. They stayed a bit longer, chatting with Sano before taking their leave. The moment they went out the door, Sano turned to Megumi curiosity and amusement very clear in his eyes.

Sano: Oi Fox, is that "vitamin" what I think it is?

Megumi: (fox ears sprouted on top of her head and she laughed) Ohohoho!

Hai anata, I'm just a little worried about its effect on Jiya and Yahiko.

Imagine the chaos of Jiya becoming twice what he is. 

Sano: (chuckling) Kami-sama have pity on some of us tonight. I guess I better lock the door, right koishi? What do you call that medicine again?

Megumi: (with very prominent fox ears she snickered) Aphrodisiac.

The girls are gonna be pretty busy tonight. You better lock the door anata.

Sano: (laughing) Hai. There's no way out now for those two.

*******************************************************************

The people were still pretty energetic downstairs. Kaoru still couldn't sleep. Below, she could hear feminine shrieks of indignation. More than once she heard the name Jiya cried out with wrath. She shuddered, wondering what that randy old man was up to. 

Kaoru unloosened the neck of her sleeping yukata. It was hot in her room. She kicked off her blanket and tried once again to get some sleep.

Kenshin was pacing in his own room. He felt oddly hot and restless. It must be the summer heat, he decided with a sigh. His sakabatou was in the corner of his room and while he paced, the image of Kaoru floated in his mind.

She was driving him crazy! It becomes harder to maintain his ruruoni facade when Kaoru looks at him with love in her eyes. He knew that he has finally found a home after all these years of wandering but she can't afford to taint Kaoru's innocence with his presence.

His hands fisted and closed. He would give everything in his power just to keep her safe but now it seems he has to keep her safe from himself too. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts. He was burning for her and yet he couldn't tell her.

Fighting back the need and longing for her, he decided he would check on her while she's asleep. It was his custom since she was kidnapped by Enishi. He needed to know she was safe and maybe... just dream for awhile that she was his.

*******************************************************************

Kenshin slowly slid Kaoru's door open. She obviously was having a restless sleep. Her covers were kicked off and when Kenshin drew nearer, Kaoru's sleeping yukata was open!

He swallowed hard. He could see Kaoru's creamy shoulders and a hint of her cleavage. Moonlight streamed through the thin walls, bathing Kaoru in moonbeams. 

He hardened in a rush. He felt acutely uncomfortable but he can't seem to tear his gaze away from the slumbering Kaoru. Kaoru shifted her arms stretching making her yukata open wider. Her breasts were revealed enticingly before Kaoru shifted again, this time concealing her exposed bosom. 

Kenshin groaned. He cursed himself for looking and now these images will forever be imprinted on his mind. Her creamy skin and luscious curves. Even as he turned to close her door, her heard her whisper, her voice barely discernible but distinct. Her voice was tiny yet filled with so much tears. Tears for him, he realized. 

The distance was closing and he could feel it. Even as he crossed her room and knelt by her futon, the emotional barriers were fading as well. This strange phenomenon, as he hauled Kaoru into his arms and began kissing her hungrily, his hands equally impatient as if he wanted to fill in his senses with all of her. Just her. 

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to his caresses. She felt tears prick her eyes even as Kenshin kissed her. Gone was the ruruoni who treated her with reserved politeness. Gone was the hitokiri who walked in the darkness. In its place was Kenshin Himura, the man who Kenshin really was. As he whispered the words she had so longed for, even as "Aishiteru's" were exchanged, things were different.

As he laid her on her futon and followed her down, Kaoru and Kenshin realized one truth, it was easy to surrender the night.

*******************************************************************

Misao held her breath when she heard soft footsteps that drew nearer to her hiding place. She gripped her kunais aware that it was deep into the night... who could be out here, obviously approaching her?

She had gone out of her room tonight, feeling restless, still prickled by an unwelcome heat. She snatched one of the vitamins Kenshin was handing out. She choked when Jiya grabbed her but she swallowed the medicine mercifully. 

She pressed deeper into the sakura tree's shadows as the light footsteps faded. Her kunais glittered dangerously but she could always yell if the intruder was more than she can handle. 

A hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened. She was about to attack the man despite the obvious disadvantage but then the familiar scent of musk and rain greeted her senses.

Aoshi.

She whirled and knocked his hand away from her mouth. She glared at him in the darkness and when he remained silent she gave him an irritated look and sat back down, leaning against the rough bark of the tree. 

Aoshi watched her for awhile, still trying to curb his impulses. She looked like an angel in the moonlight and her lilac scent drifted up, enticing him. He felt strange actually. He was still contemplating the strange emotions churning in him when Misao's voice broke through the stillness of the night.

"Nani?" she asked while she unloosened her braid. She suddenly felt hot and confined even as she ran her fingers through her long hair. She wanted to unloosen the neck of her hakama but she daren't without Aoshi running away in fear.

Aoshi said nothing and instead sat down beside her. He watched Misao and the unconscious grace of her fingers. He was staring at her but he just couldn't help himself! Misao squirmed at his scrutiny. Okay, now she knows how uncomfortable Aoshi must have been feeling whenever she would stare at him like this.

She huffed indignantly and opened her mouth, going on a tirade about how wretched Aoshi is for staring at her and making her feel this way. She didn't stop at that and seemed to have mentioned how unloved and unwanted he made her feel when he started avoiding her. 

Aoshi sat still even as Misao's words penetrated his numbed brain. He felt intoxicated by her voice and the moonlight, by her presence and her scent. Finally he turned to look at her straight in her eyes. 

Ocean eyes met a piercing icy blue. His actions astounded him and he couldn't help himself even as he took Misao's chin in his hand and tilted her head up. 

"Just shut up." He said and lowered his mouth to hers. She responded with all the passion in her heart. A passion he never dreamed of because he was too afraid to hope.

He took her in his arms feeling all barriers crumble and scars fade in the joy of being held in her arms. He couldn't stop touching her and she didn't seem to want him to stop. At the height of their passion, as sakura blossoms drifted down, "aishiteru" was a word no longer feared but revered. 

The scent of sakura blossoms and lilacs enveloped the night in a warm embrace.

*******************************************************************

Back in their chambers, Megumi snuck back to their futon, her face grinning so widely Sano teased her that it might crack. She looked at her husband who was playing with their daughter and she gave him a smug grin.

Megumi: I AM SOOOO GOOD!!!

Sano: (snorting) Che. You just got lucky fox.

Megumi sat closer to her husband and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

Megumi: (whipping out the same pouch and her fox ears sticking up as she laughed) Ohohohoho! Wanna bet anata?

Sano: (groaning) No, I think I wouldn't stand a chance.

~ OWARI ~


End file.
